Jenissi's Birthday
by Topp KlassEQ
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kim Taeyang, atau semua orang lebih mengenalnya dengan stage name 'Jenissi'. Semua dongsaengnya mengabaikannya. Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, 2 agustus! Pair: NakSsi (Nakta/Shin Yooncheol x Jenissi/Kim Taeyang) Mian Jenissi hyung, aku telat publish. TOPP DOGG Fanfiction


Disclaimer: semua cast disini bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sial -menurut Taeyang- karena ToppDogg kebanjiran jadwal di 7 acara variety show. Menolak nya pun tidak mungkin, karena Ghon PD dan Kidoh PD -kedua dongsaeng nya tersebut sudah seperti produser dan manajer setelah manajer hyung mereka- menerima dengan senang hati jadwal tersebut. Saat ini mereka semua ada diruang ganti untuk menunggu jemputan datang. Dia arahkan atensinya pada sesosok namja tinggi yang sedang menggendong hansol. Menghela nafas berat, ia mulai mencebikkan bibirnya. Namjachingunya itu tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, dia malah asik bermain dengan pasangan HanJoo.

"Hyung! Turunkan Hansol hyung sekarang jugaaaaa!" Teriak Byungjoo

"Hahahaha! Jangan turunkan aku Yooncheol!" Seru Hansol

"Baiklah princess! Pegangan yang erat!" Jawab Yooncheol yang makin mempercepat larinya.

Taeyang hanya bisa membuang pandangan nya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar saat kekasihnya memanggil Hansol dengan sebutan 'princess'. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis, 'Aku saja tidak pernah dipanggil princess olehnya' Ujarnya dalam hati, kesal. Taeyang berjalan kearah Hyosang yang tampak sedang bermain dengan ponsel nya.

"Hyosanggg, temani hyung pergi ke minimarket yaaa?" Pintanya. Hyosang yang akan menjawab pertanyaan nya, terdiam karena mendengar bunyi ponsel nya.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menemani mu hyung. Yeoboseo, JIN! Bogoshipo~ datanglah ke dorm nanti~ eh? Waeyo? Baiklah jemput aku ya?" Hyosang sudah tenggelam dengan dunia nya dan Jin -Kim Seok Jin, seorang member dari grup boyband bernama BTS-

Taeyang pun pergi sambil menghentakkan kesal kakinya. Ia beralih mencari dongsaeng fashionista nya, Jiho. Saat ia akan masuk kedalam toilet yang berada didalam kamar ganti mereka, telinganya mendengar suara desahan tertahan dari dalam sana.

"Aan, aanhh hyunghh hyungg~ eungghh, ahh cepathh hyunghh ahh morehhh~"

"Ssst, mmh Jiho ah, kecil kan suara desahan mu, sayang"

"Ti, tidakhh bisa hyungghh sshh ahh! Eunhh Hyunho hyungg mmhh~"

Taeyang hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar couple SeX! Apa mereka tidak kenal waktu dan tempat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!' Ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hyung sedang apa disitu? Jangan dengarkan suara-suara itu, hyung"

Taeyang terkejut saat ada yang berbisik ditelinga nya. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah, makin memerah dan saking merahnya, wajahnya akan terancam merah permanen. Ia pun berbalik saat melihat Dongsung memasang playful smirk diwajah tampan tersebut.

"A, aku tidak...-"

" KIM DONG SUNG! Brengsek! Kemari kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel ku, pabo?!"

"Iya kim Hojoon, sebentar! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"PABBO! Sejak kapan marga ku berganti?! Jangan pernah mengganti JEON menjadi KIM, pabbo!"

Tanpa mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Taeyang, Dongsung segera melesat pergi menghampiri namjachingunya yang sensitive -kalau mengenai ponsel dan kacamata-

Taeyang menghela nafas dan menyeret kakinya kearah dua maknae yang sedang bermain tablet mereka. Saat ia akan memanggil salah satu dari mereka, Sangwon -salah satu dari dua maknae tersebut- berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Sanggyun -maknae satunya lagi-

"Yaa! Kau! Kau curang, Sang-greedy-gyun pabbo! Pou milik mu sudah jatuh dari tadi!"

"Apa maksud mu Sang-smelly-won?! Aku tidak bermain curang! Pou ku masih hidup!"

"Ka, kau mengatakan ku bau? Hikss huweeeee hyungdeul, Sanggyun mengatakan kalau aku bau, huweeeee" Tangis Sangwon

"Ya, yaa! Jangan menangis chagiya. Aish! Mianhe, mianhe, aku salah, aku yang salah. Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Bujuk Sanggyun sambil memeluk Sangwon. Sangwon pun mengangguk lalu menghentikan tangisannya.

Taeyang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan kearah Sangdo. Harapan terakhirnya jatuh pada dongsaeng tersayangnya, Sangdo. Tapi belum sampai lima langkah, Taeyang kembali menghela nafas nya, melihat Sangdo yang sedang tertidur sambil memangku kepala Sehyuk -leader mereka- yang juga sedang tertidur.

Akhirnya, ia pun memilih untuk tidur juga. Ia mencoba mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, karena memang ia sangat lelah dan mereka hanya menunggu jemputan pulang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia tertidur.

*** skip time ***

Taeyang melangkah masuk kedalam dorm B dan langsung melesat kedalam kamar. Hari ini sungguh hari yang menyebalkan baginya. Yooncheol dan semua dongsaeng nya mengacuhkan nya hari ini. Ia pun pergi keluar untuk memanggil Sangdo agar segera tidur. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat mengingat kalau Sangdo tidur bersama Sehyuk malam ini. Segera saja ia mengunci pintu kamarnya -dan Sangdo- tersebut, lalu naik keatas ranjang nya. Memeluk kedua lututnya dan mulai menangis sesenggukan. Ia kesal, kesal sekali karena Yooncheol mengabaikannya. Ia inikan namjachingunya, kenapa Yooncheol lebih suka berdekatan dengan HanJoo? Terlebih, Yooncheol seperti selalu melindungi Hansol. Kenapa Yooncheol lebih perhatian pada Hansol dari pada dirinya? Kan sudah ada Byungjoo yang akan selalu memperhatikan Hansol! Lalu kenapa ia diabaikan? Apa Yooncheol tidak tahu kalau ia sangat sedih diabaikan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacamnya berputar dikepala Taeyang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar dari luar, menandakan akan segera turun hujan. Taeyang melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, 00:45. Sudah larut malam rupanya, ia pun ingin beranjak turun dari ranjangan nya yang berada diatas ranjang Sangdo, untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan membasuh wajahnya yang sembab sehabis menangis.

Pats!

Saat kakinya sudah berada ditangga, tiba-tiba listrik didormnya mati. Tubuhnya menegang karna takut dan tidak bisa melihat didalam gelap. Taeyang terdiam ditempatnya, tidak tahu mau naik atau turun.

"Hikss hikss, Cheolie huweee hyung takut, hikss" Isak Taeyang sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba, suara petir mengagetkannya, Taeyang langsung berteriak histeris dan kembali menangis.

Tok tok tok

"Nu, nuguya? Hikss" Jawab Taeyang sesenggukan.

Brakk!

Pintu kamar Taeyang -dan Sangdo- pun dibuka -dobrak- secara paksa oleh seseorang. Tapi karena listrik didorm sedang mati, jadi ia tidak tahu siapa yang membuka paksa pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuh kecilnya diangkat oleh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang namja, lalu orang tersebut mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Taeyang diatas pangkuannya.

"Nu, nuguya? Hikss.." Tanya Taeyang sedikit gugup, karena namja tersebut sedang mengecupi tengkuknya dan mengelus paha dalam nya.

"Hikss le, lepaskan ak, aku hikss huhuhu.." Taeyang mencoba melepaskan diri dari namja misterius tadi, tapi karena tubuhnya yang mungil, ia jadi kesulitan melepaskan diri dari namja tersebut.

Saat namja tadi mulai meremas kejantanan nya, saat itulah Taeyang mulai berteriak histeris yang langsung dibekap oleh namja tadi.

"Ummph! Yoomn cheomm!" Taeyang berusaha berteriak.

Cup!

"Ssstt... Ini aku, hyung. Yooncheol, Shin Yoon Cheol. Cheolie mu, hyung. Jangan takut chagiyaa, aku disini my love~" Namja yang ternyata bernama Yooncheol itu menghidupkan lampu layar ponselnya dan mengarahkan ke wajahnya.

Taeyang terdiam, saat itu juga dia mendorong Yooncheol, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Saat itu juga listrik kembali hidup dan Taeyang bisa melihat ada sebuah kue tart besar diatas meja nya, dengan lilin berbentuk angka 23 yang menancap diatas kue tersebut. Yooncheol tersenyum melihat Taeyang yang berjalan kearah kue tersebut. Taeyang membaca tulisan yang tertera diatas kue tersebut dengan whipped cream, 'Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Uri Hyungie, The Cute Rapper JENISSI :)'. Taeyang tersenyum membaca tulisan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Itu milik Yooncheol.

"Itu dari kami semua, tapi aku punya hadiah khusus untuk mu"

Yooncheol segera membalikkan tubuh Taeyang, lalu menciumnya tepat dibibir. Taeyang yang terkejut, langsung menarik baju Yooncheol. Yooncheol menggigit lembut bibir bawah Taeyang, meminta izin untuk memasuki gua hangat milik Taeyang, yang langsung di persilahkan oleh Taeyang. Lidah Yooncheol mulai memasuki gua hangat tersebut dan meletakkan sebuah benda kecil didalamnya. Taeyang yang merasakan ada benda aneh memasuki mulutnya, langsung memutus ciuman tersebut dan mengeluarkan benda kecil tadi, yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

"Kau suka? Aku sengaja mendesain nya untuk mu, Taeyang." Yooncheol tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas dahi Taeyang.

Taeyang membaca tulisan yang melingkar didalam cincin tersebut 'you're my Jehovah Nissi' memandang Yoon"Ak, aku suka... Gomawo Cheollie" lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi, hyung" Yooncheol tersenyum mesum -dimata Taeyang-

"Aniyo!" Jawab Taeyang tegas

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, aku memaksa!"

Bruuk!

Klek

"Dongsaengdeul! Tolong akuuuuuu!" Teriak Taeyang

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan mu, hyung. Karena mereka ada didorm satunya"

"Huwaaaa help me!"

.

.

.

END

RnR please:)

EQ


End file.
